The Hyper Agent Deku
by Dark Mage Wyvern Lord
Summary: In a world of heroes, Izuku Midoriya finds himself without powers. But when Kaiju attack his home town, he bonds to a powerful hero no one has ever seen before: The Hyper Agent Gridman! SSSS Gridman/ My Hero Academia X-over.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hyper Agent: Deku**

**A My Hero Academia/ SSSS Gridman X-over**

**By Dark Mage Wyvern Lord**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia is owned by Shonen Jump, while SSSS Gridman is owned by Trigger, both of which are dubbed by Funnimation.**

**AN: Before I start this story, I would like to explain that this came from my second Neo Project Springboard story of the same name. The idea was that someone else to make it as a challenge. I just wrote the original chapter 1 to experiment. However overtime I did get the urge to write it myself. Don't worry, nobody took the challenge. And before anyone asks, yes I am fully aware of the existence of DynaZenon. So, enjoy**

**Chapter 1: The Hero from Cyberspace**

About a year ago, he tried his best to smile, to hold his head up high, to prove to the world that someone without a quirk could be a hero. But now, Izuku Midoriya would rarely smile. You see, Izuku was born into a world of heroes, where 80% of the planet had something called a quirk, a genetic boost that gave someone powers. Some turn you into human, animal hybrids, some grant you the power to bend the elements to your whim, others well their just plain weird. Izuku however had the misfortune of being one of the 20% of people who didn't have a quirk. For as long as he could remember, Izuku always wanted to be a hero, admiring many of them from the various media sources, or watching battles on the street. But none more so, than All Might, the Symbol of Peace and the greatest hero in all of Japan.

Or rather, he use too.

10 months ago, Izuku was attacked by a slime villain, and saved by All Might. While trying to introduce himself, Izuku learned that All Might's powers were significantly weakened by a villain after he took a bad blow to his repertory system. But what shocked Izuku the most was what All Might told him:

"It's not a bad thing to dream, just think of one more realistic, you can't become a hero,"

It hurt Izuku more than anything else to the point he put all of his All Might memorabilia in storage. Which was pretty much 90% of his room and clothes. Overtime, he forgave All Might, but never forgot what he said. As such, Izuku never attempted to enroll in UA, the top hero school in Eastern Japan. Which despite being quirkless, Izuku would have been at least allowed the luxury of attempting the entrance exam. Instead, he settled for an ordinary high school, Mustafu Prefectural High School, which was located a few blocks from his apartment building. Which is where we start our story, Izuku was packing up for the day, when someone smacked him with a notebook.

"Dude, I swear there's a little black cloud following you everywhere," The kid said with a smirk. His name was Sho Utsumi, a friend and fellow hero enthusiast. He was clad in the school uniform and had dark blue hair, while his eyes were covered by a pair of glasses. Like Izuku, Utsumi always wanted to be a hero and was never taken seriously for it. However unlike Izuku, Utsumi actually did have a quirk called Interface. Utsumi could connect from one computer to other using similar practices of technopathy. However his quirk wasn't deemed fit for combat, and often referred to as tech support because of it. "So, we still on for the Junk Shop today?"

"Of course we are," Izuku said, giving a weak smile. Since becoming friends, Sho and Izuku made it their mission to build their own computer from spare parts. The Junk Shop, was the family business of another friend of theirs, Rikka Takaranda, which is also a part time diner.

"Great, I can help you two tonight, Akane's on a warpath again," The girl in question had walked over. Rikka, unlike the boys, did have her own quirk, one suitable to be a hero, but chose not to take the hero job route. Her quirk was called Refraction Surge. Rikka could make energy weapons and shields by absorbing the light around her. However her older brother, the hero Shinning Knight, was killed by the Hero Killer Stain years ago, and found herself too afraid to take the same path her brother did.

"Let me guess why, it stars with an En and ends with a deavor?" Utsumi asked sarcastically. Rikka nodded.

"Apparently, he's being given an award for valor tonight for that drug bust last month," Rikka said with a shudder.

The trio quickly decided to get out of the school to avoid Akane's anger. You see Akane's brother Ren, the Teravolt Hero Discharge was killed by the second best hero in Japan five years ago, Endeavor, the Flame hero. What had happened was Ren was involved in a drug bust of the illegal Quirk boosting drug Trigger and was exposed to a new prototype version called Trigger Happy. It was here, Ren lost control over his quirk, the ability to control lightning from his body, and began shooting lightning like crazy. Many heroes on the scene tried and failed to use their quirks to stop it. Among them were the Erasure Hero Eraserhead and the R Rated Hero Midnight. However because of the lightning, neither of their powers could work on him. Eraserhead's quirk failed to connect because the bright flashes of light blocked his line of sight, while Midnight's pheromones where being burnt away. It was here Endeavor fired a powerful fireball through Ren's chest, ending his life.

Nobody blamed her for why she hated the hero.

However many were concerned on the actions Endeavor took to stop this. Many people including Rikka, a long time neighbor of Akane, understood why Endeavor did what he did, not that they liked it. Others wanted him arrested for murder. After a yearlong legal battle, Endeavor got off with a six month suspension of his license.

The trio ran out, taking the streets to avoid Akane's anger, when Izuku paused a moment hearing something. Or rather it someone screaming in pain, badly.

"What is it?" Utsumi asked confused.

"Nothing, I thought I heard someone," Izuku admitted.

"I didn't hear anything," Rikka said confused. As the trio continued their trek, the nearby powerlines sparked in shades of red and black.

About an hour later, Akane Shinjo, the girl in question finally returned home, and headed straight into her bedroom, having ditched her stockings. Her parents worked overseas and sent money regularly, so she was often alone. Akane entered her bedroom, which was filled with several shelves filled with kaiju figures. Some she bought, others she created. Akane's quirk was called Sharp point, where she created knifes from her fingers. Using her quirk, Akane was a gifted sculptor, and made her own kaiju figures. At the windows were two computer monitors, situated on top of her large L desk. After putting on her cracked yellow safety glasses, Akane angrily turned to see the report on Endeavor's dinner having brought up the live stream on one computer screen.

"We're here live at the scene of the banquet hall, where several high profile heroes have made a guest appearance," The reporter said with a smile. "The only absentee seems to be All Might, who my sources say, has recently taken up a Teaching job of all things at UA,"

"That bastard," Akane said, as a sole blade came out of her pointer finger, as Endeavor came on screen. She was working on a clay figure at the moment on a saurian kaiju.

"Endeavor, what have you to say about your award tonight?" The reporter asked.

"It's just one more step on my way to replace All Might as the Number one hero!" The fire user said with a deep and menacing laugh.

Infuriated, Akane kicked the computer with such force it spider webbed and pushed back. "I, I hate him, I hate all though fake heroes!" As the monitor fell, the picture on the desk tipped over too. She turned to see it was Ren in his hero costume with Akane in his arm. Ren had black hair groomed into a Mohawk with silver highlights and was clad in a black punk rocker outfit with silver arms, upper legs, and torso with red lightning bolts on the silver parts. Ordinarily he wore clear orange sunglasses, but Akane was the one wearing them. Instinctively, Akane grabbed the picture, held it tight, then cried.

As she cried, Akane failed to notice someone watching from the corner, through dark red sunglasses.

About two hours later Izuku and Utsumi had just about finished installing the next component on their computer, which they called Junk. It looked like an older 90's model with two large towers on either side of the monitor. "Alright Junk is almost done," Utsumi said with a smile. "We just need to add a few more components, and this bad boy will,-"

Izuku's phone went off again, for the fourth time tonight. He sighed annoyed, knowing right away who it was. "Damn it Bakugo,"

Katsuki Bakugo was a former friend of Izuku's who had the ability to create explosions from his hands via nitroglycerin sweat. However what both Izuku and Rikka despised the most about him was how much he rubbed it in that he had a quirk and Izuku didn't. Bakugo was always loud, raging about how he would one day replace All Might as the Symbol of Peace, and how he would destroy anyone who got in his way. Worst of all, he constantly referred to Izuku as Deku, meaning worthless in Japanese.

Reluctantly, Izuku answered the voicemail. "PICK UP YOU DAMNED NERD!" Bakugo bellowed over the voicemail, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I JUST WANTED TO RUB IT INTO YOUR STUPID FACE THAT I GOT ACCEPTED INTO UA AND YOU DIDN'T!"

"You should really block his number," Utsumi said dryly.

"He'd just hunt me down and try to kill me that way," Izuku said with a sad sigh. He walked over to attach a USB cable to the monitor. Just then, Izuku was hit by a powerful bolt of lightning, as he did Junk seemed to activate itself. A red diamond like symbol with a yellow center then appeared on screen, with a loading screen wheel around the symbol. Izuku was then pushed away with incredible force, landing on the couch three feet away.

"What the hell?" Utsumi asked confused as his fingers turned a bright blue coloring. Utsumi raised his hand, activating his quirk. With Interface, Utsumi could see binary coding coming from the computers in front of eyes, then reattach them however needed. "Where'd this come from?"

"Where'd what, that lightning bolt?" Rikka asked concerned as she looked over Izuku.

"No, some really weird operating system, one I've never seen before," Utsumi admitted confused. "I'd almost want to call this military grade,"

"How did that happen?" Izuku groaned, trying to get back to his senses.

"No clue," Utsumi admitted. "Give me some time,"

Later that night, Izuku tossed and turned in his sleep, having a strange dream. It was two giants fighting in a city, but it wasn't one he had ever seen before. The buildings were blue and black and had green, red and yellow circuity weaving through it. One figure was a humanoid figure with gleaming yellow eyes. The other was a cloaked figure with red sunglasses. It was evident who was winning. The humanoid figured tried its best, but couldn't even damage the cloak wearer. It was here, the cloaked being pulled out a giant red sword, and stabbed the other giant.

"GRIDMAN!" Izuku shouted, jolting awake. Panicking a bit, Izuku looked around to see he was in his room. Tired, Izuku decided to go back to bed, hoping he didn't wake his mother. However one question did plague his mind: Who is Gridman?

It didn't make any sense. However just as he was about to pull the covers back onto his body, he felt something on his left wrist. Izuku quickly turned on his night stand lamp to see something strapped to his arm. It was an elongated diamond like device, it was primarily silver with a gold trim and a blue activation button.

"Gridman?" Utsumi asked confused the next day at lunch, eyeing the device on Izuku's wrist. "I've never heard of that hero before," Using Interface, Utsumi was going over the device.

"First that electric attack, now this?" Rikka asked concerned. "I swear Junk is cursed or something,"

"Yes, how nice of you to mock our work Rikka, you're a true friend," Izuku said sarcastically. "I can't even take this thing off,"

"What the hell?" Utsumi said astonished. "That weird operating system seems to be connected to this device."

Groggily, Akane rolled out of bed after the school day ended. She told her mother she didn't feel good and decided to stay home. Slowly, she got up, and walked over to her workstation seeing the finished product. It was a stout lizard like Kaiju with a long brachiosaurus like neck with a head similar to a Chinese dragon. A warped spike was attached to its back on each side of its spinal fins. "Oh Ghoulghilas, I wish you were real, then you could destroy Endeavor for me,"

"What if I could make you wish come true?" A suave male voice asked, causing Akane to jump frightened. Akane slowly turned to see a tall, menacing figure you couldn't call human. The creature was covered in a black cloak with a bladed arrowhead like head sculpt, which was connected to the main body by a series of cables. His black shoulder pads had a red light up stripe going across its body, with chains attached to the top of the cloak. His teeth were an assortment of sky blue squares while his eyes were covered by a pair of red sunglasses. A powerful blue flame completed the look at the back of his head.

"W-who are you?" Akane gasped horrified.

"Apologies my dear, I didn't mean to startle you," The creature said, the teeth on his face died out in rhythm to his vocal pattern. "My name is Alexis Kerib, and I wish to help you,"

"Help me?" Akane questioned confused.

"You see my dear, I'm on the run, this hoodlum Gridman wants to destroy me, and I need a place to hide," Kerib explained, then took the Ghoulghilas figure into his hands.

"You're a criminal aren't you?" Akane suggested, slowly summoning the blades of her quirk behind her back.

"Something like that," Kerib chuckled lightly. "Should you let me hide here, I can help you get rid of anyone you want,"

This caught Akane's attention. She could be rid of Endeavor forever, any fake hero. But the one question remained, how could he do it?

"Prove it," Akane dared.

Alexis Kerib chuckled darkly. "With pleasure my dear," A bright flash of light rushed across his sunglasses as he bellowed.

"INSTANCE ABBREACTION!" The Ghoulghilas figure vanished instantly. There was a powerful thud outside, forcing Akane to look out her window. Much to her shock and awe, Ghoulghilas had come to life as a giant. Its underbelly was colored a bright pink while its back was a light blue color with dark red spikes running down its back. Akane smiled victoriously at this.

At the same time, the device attached to Izuku's arm started beeping wildly like an alarm as he, Utsumi, and Rikka were heading to the Junk Shop. "Now what?"

As if to answer Izuku's question, Ghoulghilas fired a barrage of fireballs into the city. The trio could tell the heroes of Japan were already on the scene attempting to quell the beast. Mount Lady was one of the first to attack, only for the beast to shoot a fireball directly into the giantess's chest.

"NOT COOL!" She bellowed enraged as she fell back.

Strangely, Izuku was drawn to the Junk Shop, knowing how to stop this beast was there. "We need to find Gridman,"

"What?" Rikka asked confused. Jetting off, Izuku headed for the shop.

"IZUKU COME BACK!" Utsumi bellowed at his friend. However his pleas went onto deaf ears as Izuku ran full speed ahead.

Izuku stopped as he reached the door of the Junk Shop, pausing to take several heavy breaths. Just then, Utsumi slammed into him, attempting to stop Izuku. The two tumbled into the store, landing at the back of the couch. As she entered herself, Rikka was grateful no one, including her mother was here.

"What were you thinking?" Utsumi demanded, groaning as he stood up.

"I, I don't know, it's this weird feeling I have," Izuku admitted, getting up too.

"You think you can find this Gridman hero here?" Rikka asked confused, wondering if Izuku should go to the hospital.

"How do you know my name?" A voice asked confused, startling the trio. The problem was it didn't come from Izuku, it didn't come from anyone in the room. Rather it came from the figure on Junk's screen. It was a silver, red, blue, and yellow armored like figure with gleaming yellow eyes. He was wearing a helmet with a small blue orb on its forehead crest.

"You're Gridman?" Izuku asked confused.

"I am, but more importantly, how do you even know me?" The figure explained.

"I don't know, ever since last night I felt like I know you," Izuku admitted, it was here Gridman noticed the device on Izuku's wrist.

"A Primal Acceptor, that must have been what happened," Gridman theorized. This got the human's attention.

"Primal what now?" Rikka asked confused.

"I am a Hyper Agent from the Hyper World, a dimension that exists within what you humans refer to as the Internet," This startled Izuku and the others, the possibility of a being from an alternate reality was right before them more or less. "I was in pursuit of this criminal, Alexis Kerib, but that's all I can remember,"

"Yesterday, I heard someone screaming in pain, that must have been you when you lost to this guy," Izuku theorized himself, going into one of his iconic muttering sprees.

"And how do you not remember losing to this Alexis Kerib thing?" Utsumi asked confused.

"Because he beat me, that badly, he had some sort of edge over me," Gridman admitted sounding unsure. As this was going on Rikka turned on a nearby TV to see coverage of the kaiju attack, needless to say she wasn't happy with what was on.

"To those of you just tuning in, a giant monster has attacked the city," The reporter said from the station. "What baffles many isn't the beast just appeared in town, rather it seems to be headed towards the Offices of the hero Endeavor,"

"Utsumi, how many casualties are there now?" Izuku asked, noticing the other kid on his phone.

"Forty at the moment, no one has died yet," Utsumi answered. "But no one's seen All Might,"

"He should have shown up by now," Rikka pointed out concerned. Izuku was tempted to reveal to the others about All Might's condition, but something was preventing him from doing so.

"Boy, your name is Izuku correct?" Gridman asked concerned.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Izuku asked worried.

"The Primal Acceptor on your wrist is our link, you must have obtained it when I entered this computer yesterday," Gridman explained. "With it, you and I can fuse as one, allowing me into the human world for 10 minutes,"

"Wait, you're asking Izuku to fight?" Rikka demanded horrified. "He doesn't even have a quirk!"

Izuku was silent for a moment, remembering his meeting with All Might, how he said he couldn't be a hero. Izuku then clenched his fist angered. "Let's prove him wrong,"

"Not the time to outdo Bakugo, but I love the enthusiasm," Utsumi said with a smile.

"UTSUMI!" Rikka shouted angered. "We have pro heroes for a reason!"

"Yeah, and they're losing!" Utsumi shot back, pointing to the TV. Several heroes tried and failed to even phase the beast. Best Jeanist and Kamui Woods were failing to restrain the beast, while Death Arms was being thrown from the Kaiju's tail. Ghoulghilas had begun firing a bombardment of fireballs at Mirko, who was barely dodging in time.

"What do I have to do?" Izuku asked firmly.

"Show the acceptor to the screen, hit the button, and shout access flash," Gridman explained.

"Seriously, I'd go with something like "Let's Samurize," or something," Utsumi admitted.

"Alright," Izuku raised his right arm as instructed. "ACCESS FLASH!" Izuku hit the button with his right wrist. It was here, Izuku was converted into a sky blue energy flare and sent into Junk's screen. Back at the battle, Endeavor had finally arrived, eager to show All Might up. . In the nearby alleyway, All Might in his weak form had looked in awe. He had rescued civilians from a fire across town earlier today so he couldn't be right on the scene for this attack.

"Damn it, I'm getting too weak to do this," All Might groaned internally. He did need to find a replacement for One For All, but there wasn't anyone who would work. Well, that wasn't true, there was a potential candidate, but he wasn't ready to be a hero. Just then before anyone could react, a massive light blue energy flare lit up in front of the beast. With a mighty fist raised to the sky came out a giant humanoid figure in silver, red, blue, and black segmented armor. On his back was a pair of thrusters ready to roll. The primal acceptor was embedded into his left wrist armor.

"Hey show off, I'm the giant here!" Mount Lady shouted angered, holding her arms in front of her scorched costume, which had lost most of the fabric in the upper portion, exposing her bare chest. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the Hyper Agent, Gridman!" The giant declared, pulling his left fist back as it lit up red with power. "Spark Beam!" Gridman thrusted his fist forward, launching a barrage of energy fist constructs. The attacks slammed into Ghoulghilas, causing it to take several steps back.

"That's Gridman?" Akane demanded angered, watching the events unfold from her computer.

"I believe so," Kerib admitted confused. "He looks different than when I first met him."

"This is so cool!" Sho admitted, seeing the fight through Junk's screen.

Ghoulgilas' neck then extended out of the main body like a snake and wrapped around Gridman's body. He was then lifted several feet in the air as the neck superheated itself. "AH!" As Gridman was burnt, Ghoulghilas threw the titan down into an evacuated building. As his forehead gem started blinking and beeping rapidly Gridman weakly stood up as Ghoulghilas fired a barrage of fireballs.

"BARRIER BEAM!" Gridman's primal acceptor then conjured a pixelated vortex of gold energy pieces that blocked the attack.

"Where'd this guy come from?" Death Arms asked confused as he pulled Kamui Woods out of the rubble.

"Don't know, don't care," Best Jeanist admitted. "I'm just grateful this Gridman guy showed up when he did."

"He's losing," Rikka pointed out.

"No kidding," Utsumi said astonished, seeing Junk spark, while Gridman's vitals started going haywire on screen. "It's not like this thing has," Utsumi began to rant, only to see something they could use. "An exploitable weakness!"

Rikka saw it too, Ghoulghilas' neck, specifically right at the base, was flaking off scales, where the beast was weakest. "Gridman, can you hear us, you have to take out the neck, it's your only shot!"

"I can here you," Gridman's vitals then shot forward on screen. "I hear you, Rikka and Utsumi!" Using his thrusters, Gridman ran full speed as he straightened his left hand. The primal acceptor then generated a medium length blue blade. "GRID KNIGHT SABER SLASH!" With one careful slash, Gridman decapitated the beast. However everyone was shocked with what was underneath. Rather than blood and bone, it was circuitry.

"Damn it, is this thing even real?" Utsumi asked amazed and horrified.

"Maybe not by normal means, but maybe it's a construct quirk or something?" Rikka offered. "Oh hell it's still alive." Despite now being headless, Ghoulghilas then charged at Gridman.

"Let's end this," Izuku said from within Gridman, then paused a moment to figure a wording. "Partner,"

"Gladly Izuku," Gridman thought. "GRID!" Gridman rotated his arms around until they met near his stomach, crossing at his wrists, the acceptor glowing brightly. "BEAM!" Gridman pointed the device at the decapitated beast, releasing a mighty gold colored energy beam, destroying the beast. Everyone cheered at full volume as Gridman vanished in the same light show he arrived in.

"Gridman huh?" All Might admitted impressed. "Now there's a canidate,"

"DAMN IT!" Akane bellowed angered. "THE PRO'S ARE GOING TO MURDER ME!"

"Don't worry about them Akane, I can handle them," Alexis Kerib said darkly, putting his hand on her shoulder. As he did, black energy rushed from Akene to Kerib.

Izuku woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone going off. Groggily, Izuku looked at it to see Utsumi calling at 6 AM. "I'm going to kill him," Izuku groaned annoyed as he answered it.

"IZUKU!" Utsumi shouted stressed. "What do you remember from last night?"

"Aside from the fact I didn't have horrible ringing in my ear caused by you?" He began sarcastically. "I bonded with Gridman for the first time, why?"

"Guess what's all over the news?" Utsumi asked worried.

"The debut of Gridman?" Izuku asked dryly.

"Nope," Utsumi said. "Nothing about a kaiju attack either,"

"What?" Izuku asked, now fully awake.

"Izuku, as far as I can tell, last night's attack didn't happen," Utsumi explained as Izuku looked at his wrist, still baring the Primal Acceptor.

A**nd here's the first chapter. Now before I leave I would like to explain a few things. 1) I will be hybridizing elements from both the anime and live action Gridman shows so expect kaiju from both shows to appear. One from the original series will not be fighting Gridman, won't say which one for spoiler reasons. 2) I won't be including the Neon Genesis Junior High students in this for a security reason. This way the pro heroes won't find out about Gridman so easily. One of them carries four katanas simultaneously, so this is actually for their safety. And 3) I've actually changed Kerib's motives completely for using Akane. To those of you who have read the Neo Project Springboard story this is based off of, you probably know why.**

**So leave a review and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hyper Agent Deku**

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

Izuku was needless to say shocked to see the condition of the street. Even with construction quirks the battle from Gridman had with the kaiju last night, it would take days to repair. But this, there wasn't any damage.

"This is, this is insane," Rikka admitted astonished.

"And it gets weirder, you remember the hero Gun-Head?" Utsumi asked, evidently exhausted from his research. "This is him now," The picture which was apparently taken weeks ago showed Gunhead's mask was heavily scorched, his hair gone, and his left wrist gattling organ melted. "From what I can gather, this happened years ago,"

"No, but I, I just saw him yesterday in the streets, he was fine," Rikka said shocked.

"If that's the injured, what would happen if someone died?" Izuku asked horrified. Utsumi and Rikka couldn't help but think that was a good point.

Later that day after school, Akane walked into her room, and sat down at her workstation. "Hello Alexis, I'm home now,"

"Hello my dear," Kerib said joyfully. Rather than take residency in the room, Kerib converted himself into computer data and now lived in Akane's left computer. "So, what's on the agenda today another swing at Endeavor?"

"No not him, I can think of one bitch that needs to die, Pixie Bob," Akane smirked venomously. She turned to her computer and pulled up a picture of a four person team. Pixie Bob was one of the Wild, Wild, Pussycats, a four person hero team that specialized in rescues. Pixie Bob herself had a geokinesis based quirk, even making creatures out of rock and dirt. But that wasn't why Akane wanted her dead. Years ago, she tried to date Ren, boarding on obsession levels. After his death, she tried doing the surrogate big sister routine with Akane. But it wasn't worth it.

"Really, why not Endeavor?" Alexis asked amused.

"This way Gridman won't be able to find us right away," Akane explained, grabbing the materials needed to make a new kaiju figure. "My hatred of Endeavor is well known, so if we spread it out a bit, no one will notice,"

"Marvelous my dear, simply marvelous," Kerib snickered. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Toshinori Yagi, better known as All Might, was walking home in his weakened form after a long day as a teacher. Today he oversaw simulated battles between the students of Class 1-A. Teams of two would play either the role of hero or villain. However there was one student that worried him, Katsuki Bakugo. Bakugo was violent, there was no better word for it. His destructive nature nearly leveled the building the exercise took place at. But that wasn't what was bothering him most. All Might had this nagging feeling something happened last night, something big.

Just then, All Might paused a moment, seeing a young girl drawing on the sidewalk with some chalk. The girl, roughly 10 years old, was wearing a long dirty green hooded jacket, covering most of her features. But what drew All Might to her was her drawing. It was two figures fighting, one an armored human, the other was some kind of saurian beast.

"Where have I seen that before?" All Might asked himself. Unaware, the girl just smiled at that. "Probably just my imagination," He shrugged, however deep down, All Might had a nagging sensation that wasn't the case.

The trio stopped at the local convenience store, grabbing some snacks, and a coffee to wake up the nodding off Utsumi.

"Good God, thank you," Utsumi happily chugged the caffeinated beverage down, ignoring the scalding possibility. "A night full of research can do this to a guy," He, Rikka, and Izuku had started walking down the street, intent on heading to the Junk Shop.

"I'm glad to see you taking this so well," Rikka said dryly.

"Now, what about a team name?" Utsumi asked excitedly.

"Team name?" Izuku asked confused.

"Well yeah, the three of us helping Gridman, Kerib doesn't stand a chance," Utsumi said, getting more and more excited. "How about, the Gridman Alliance?"

"I don't mind it," Izuku admitted.

"How about no," Rikka said firmly. "He's a vigilante, you know how much trouble Izuku could get into?"

"Uh, me?" Izuku asked concerned. "Gridman and I couldn't have done what we did without the two of you,"

"Yeah exactly, besides, it's not like anyone can prove Gridman exists outside of the three of us," Utsumi brought up.

"But still," Rikka began concerned. Just then, the streets seemed to get incredibly crowded. Most of the group consisted of men looking excited.

"It's them, the Pussycats!" One person shouted excitedly.

"Four kittens in one litter!"

"Your feline fantasies are here, say meow!"

"Purr-fectly cute with cat like curls!"

"We're champions of justice with all tails!"

"YOU CAN CALL US THE WILD, WILD PUSSYCATS!" The four person team declared in unison out of uniform, posing while still holding onto their groceries. The Team was Ragdoll, who could find anyone, Madelay, a telepath, Pixie Bob, who could control the earth around her, and Tiger, who had super strength. Strangely, there was a kid with them, no older than five with a permanent scowl on his face. The intensity of his anger was actually increased by the red baseball cap he was wearing.

"Still hard to believe Tiger used to be a woman," Rikka said offhandedly.

"That doctor in Thailand did a great job," Izuku commented.

Meanwhile, Akane had just finished the kaiju in question. It was a giant humanoid Hercules beetle like creature with four eyes, drill like toes and fingers. Its hands and feet were flat and webbed out, almost like a shovel. It had a multitude of spikes attached to its back, primarily at the tail. Attached to the creatures head and back were two sharp horns.

"And who pray tell is our new friend here Akane?" Alexis Kerib asked amused.

"I call it, Terragaia, a creature that can tear through stone like it was rice paper!" Akane cackled victoriously. "Perfect for dealing with that cat bitch."

"I couldn't agree more, now then," Kerib sneered as his visor lit up. "INSTANCE ABBREACTION!"

It was here the primal acceptor went off, causing the Gridman Alliance to panic a bit.

"Damn it," Izuku said annoyed. "With this crowd, it'll take us at least an hour to get back to the shop."

"Yeah, but million yen question is where is the Kaiju?" Rikka's question was answered by a rather unnatural and powerful tremor. The roads parted as Terragaia rose from the underground. The creature now sported a dull yellow body with a black trim that faded into the exoskeleton. Its red eyes were primarily focused on Pixie Bob.

Everyone in the street then panicked as the beetle rose up. "UTSUMI, RIKKA!" As the crowd fled from the beetle kaiju, Izuku was pushed away from his friends.

"Come on guys, let's take this thing!" Pixie Bob declared summoning her quirk. Using it, the stone and dirt nearby converged into various beasts. However Terragaia's claws easily tore through the beasts.

"Kota, you need to," Mandalay began, only to see the five year old wasn't around. "Kota, KOTA!"

"You leave this to me Mandalay, I'll find him," Ragdoll offered. Mandalay nodded in agreement. Terragaia then took a deep breath, then exhaled a concentrated dust storm from its lungs. Ragdoll was the only one who couldn't get away in time as she was caught in the blast, sending the yellow clad hero down the street and through the front window of a café.

"RAGDOLL NO!" Tiger ordered, running up to his friend. But it was too late, Tomoko Shiretoko was dead, killed by the glass shards embedded in her back and the force of the monster's breath attack.

"No, NO!" Mandalay bellowed, tears in her eyes. Pixie Bob was left speechless by what had happened.

"Wrong cat, but it's a step in the right direction," Akane snickered. Using a tablet, she was controlling a video drone and watched the events unfold from her room. What she was unaware was a small black aura slowly seeped from Akane's hand into her left monitor, right into Alexis Kerib.

Izuku was pushed into the nearby subway entrance, where he bumped into the boy he saw earlier. "Hey kid, are you ok?" Kota just looked out afraid, remembering what happened to his own parents. "Come on, it's not safe here," Izuku grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him away. As he did, he noticed Terragaia's claws dig into the concrete around it.

"Kid, hurry!" Izuku insisted. Terragaia continued to thrash around the city, to the point where several buildings collapsed at its might. The pieces of debris then fell to the street, narrowly missing Izuku and Kota as the two weaved passed the stone and metal.

"HA HA HA!" Akane chucked victoriously. "This is too rich!"

"I'm just glad you're happy Akane," Kerib chuckled lightly. "But I do wonder where Gridman is?"

"Probably still licking his wounds from the last beating," Akane chuckled. Alexis wasn't so certain.

"IZUKU, UTSUMI!" Rikka called out in hopes that her friend heard her. The crowds had dispersed her to the adjacent street, unable to find her friends.

"RIKKA!" Utsumi called out. Rikka turned to see the technopath run up. "Where's Izuku?"

"I wish I knew, but I'm glad you're safe," Rikka admitted.

"This is getting us nowhere," Tiger groaned annoyed. The duo were left to hold off the Kaiju until other pros arrived, but neither could do anything about it. The stone creatures failed to even come close to the beast, while Tiger's attacks couldn't even phase it. But Tiger noticed something kind of odd about the monster, it primarily targeted Pixie Bob. It didn't just riot in the streets, or aim to kill everyone or thing in its path. It wanted to kill Ryuko for some reason. Everyone else was just in the way.

"TEXAS SMASH!" A powerful voice declared. It was All Might, who promptly delivered a powerful blow to Terragaia's upper horn, pushing the beetle into the adjacent street, it then fell over onto the ground. The force was so great, a large crack then appeared on the horn.

"Thanks for showing up when you did All Might," Pixie Bob said grateful. "I'm not certain how much longer I can last against this thing,"

"There's no need to fear, why?" All Might said rhetorically. "Because I am here!"

"Tell me you're not the only one here?" Tiger asked exhausted.

"Equal parts yes and no," All Might admitted. "Other pros are here yes, but the damages caused by this beast have prevented most of them from getting close, we're on our own for a while,"

"Lovely," Pixie Bob groaned annoyed. "By this rate, I could be killed by this thing,"

All Might was about to say something, but then something flashed before his eyes. It was another Kaiju, one that could shoot fireballs, aiming for Endeavor's office.

"All Might, All Might?!" Tiger bellowed, trying to get the number one hero's attention.

"Huh, I just zoned out a minute," All Might admitted sheepishly. "Now let's go!"

"Right," Pixie Bob said shakenly.

Izuku and the kid quickly ran through the streets, weaving through the debris, when they had the luck of seeing Mandalay. "KOTA!" She happily grabbed the boy. "Thank you for keeping my nephew safe,"

"It was no problem," Izuku said with a smile. Just then Terragaia then slammed into the building causing it to collapse. None of the three could react in time, however someone else did.

Seeing her friend in trouble, Rikka raised her hands as a rainbow colored aura appeared in them. Using Refraction Surge, Rikka conjured a large energy barrier around Kota, Mandalay, and Izuku, protecting them. "Go, hurry!" Rikka struggled against the pressure of holding her quirk for so long, and created an entry way through the barrier, giving the three captives an escape route. Moving quickly, the trio got out, just as the barrier collapsed.

"We're safe," Izuku admitted with a heavy sigh of relief. Exhausted, Rikka dropped to her knees. As she did, Rikka could feel Kota grab her into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you for saving us," Kota cried.

"My pleasure little buddy," Rikka said, returning the hug with a slight chuckle. Utsumi meanwhile stared out with a smile.

After parting with the pro, Izuku and Rikka regrouped with Utsumi in the alley, who activated his laptop. "Now we have to get to Junk," Rikka said firmly.

"What happened to vigilantism?" Izuku said with a weak smile.

"Saving Kota like I did, I realized you were on to something, but with the city like it is," Rikka began, only for Utsumi to chuckle.

"Did you forget what I can do?" Utsumi said with a smile, revealing his fingers were now using interface. He turned the laptop around, revealing Gridman on screen.

"What, but how?" Izuku asked astonished.

"With Utsumi's quirk, he and I were able to create a direct link to Junk through his own laptop," Gridman explained happily. "He figured it would be a good idea to have a mobile link,"

"It's half the reason why I was so tired today," Utsumi boasted.

"Great thinking, now ACCESS FLASH!" Izuku quickly slammed the activation button down, vanishing into the device.

"New Hampshire Smash!" All Might launched himself at Terragaia, who blocked the attack, then threw the Symbol of Peace at Tiger, who crashed into the ground. The insect kaiju then turned to a now trembling Ryuko.

The beast then began to charge at the blond haired hero, to pick up speed Terragaia got on all fours to traverse. Just as the beast was about to strike, a blue wave of energy flashed near it. It was here a certain silver, red, and blue armored being grabbed onto the beetle.

"GRIDMAN!" Akane shouted angered.

"I was wondering what happened to him," Kerib said offhandedly.

Gridman threw Terragaia down the street, then ran after it. Gridman jumped, tucked his legs into his chest, then rolled forward, delivering a powerful kick to Terragaia's midsection. The beetle then stumbled back a bit, then charged again.

"Who's this guy?" Tiger asked grateful, as he pulled himself and All Might of the concrete.

"No idea," All Might said offhandedly. Just then, All Might had another bizarre flash of Déjà vu, seeing Gridman fight again.

"Kick this bug's ass big fellow!" Pixie-Bob cheered, seeing a potential new mate.

Gridman delivered a powerful barrage of hits to Terragaia, but none of them seemed to do anything. Terragaia took a deep breath, intent on firing another dust storm.

"Uh oh," Gridman realized, then jumped back several dozen feet. "BARRIER BEAM!" As Gridman conjured his shield, Terragaia fired another dust storm. Using his thrusters, Gridman tried to hold himself in place as the dust storm pushed him back.

"No weakness I can see," Utsumi pointed out, watching the events unfold from his laptop.

"Think Izuku, think," Izuku said from his spot inside Gridman's subconscious. It was here, the green haired teen noticed the crack from All Might's attack. "Gridman, the horn,"

"I get your meaning partner," Gridman said with a smile. Gridman broke free from the attack and used the remaining buildings to vault over, his legs glowing with power. "NEO SUPER CONDUCTIVITY KICK!" The attack then broke off the top horn. Thinking quickly, Gridman grabbed it, then stabbed Terragaia with the broken appendage like a dagger, right in the chest.

"GRID," Gridman began, having gotten some distance from the beast. "BEAM!" The attack then hit the makeshift dagger, pushing it through Terragaia, ending it.

"Huh," Akane said offhandedly.

"What is it?" Alexis said amused.

"I think, I just got an idea for my next kaiju," Akane said, opening the sketchbook app on her tablet.

"So soon?" Alexis asked amazed.

"This one has a different purpose, to kill Gridman," Akane said, going through past monster ideas, one of which caught her eye.

Later that night, Akane had long since fallen asleep at her work station, the next kaiju had been built from the waist down and the wire frame finished. As the girl slept peacefully, Alexis Kerib appeared behind her. With a slight chuckle he raised his hand. Akane then began to shift uncomfortably, yet didn't awake as a black aura poured from Akane into Alexis.

"Even better than I could have imagined," Kerib said darkly.

The next day at lunch, Izuku and the Gridman Alliance had gotten the answer to Izuku's question. The answer: history had been rewritten. The trio were gathered around the computer in the school's library seeing Ragdoll's obituary written two years ago, while Utsumi had his own laptop active seeing the fates of the other Pussycats. According to the article, she died on the job when a rockslide collapsed just right onto her. It was due to her death, the rest of the Wild, Wild Pussycats broke up and went their separate ways. Tiger got a job with the police department although he occasionally teamed up with Death Arms. Pixie Bob had continued hero works in another town, however it was reported Ryuko had started drinking more often. Mandalay however got a job working at UA as Principal Nezu's assistant being that she wanted to keep an eye on Kota.

"This, this is horrible," Rikka admitted astonished.

"No comment," Utsumi said with a small sigh.

"This doesn't make any sense," Izuku said, putting his hand in his chin.

"I know, how does Kerib even do this?" Utsumi asked.

"No, not how, why?" Izuku corrected. "Why would Kerib go this far to hide who he is?"

"Good question, one I know we'll figure out together," Rikka said with a small smirk.

"We, I thought you weren't interested?" Utsumi asked with a smile.

"I know, just saving Mandalay's cousin yesterday, something click, I think, I think it's what my brother felt when he was alive," Rikka said shyly, moving her hair behind her ear. "The Gridman Alliance is needed, we're the only ones who can stop Alexis Kerib,"

"Thank you," Izuku said, getting a chuckle out of those present. Utsumi then turned to the opened files he had on Gridman, then noticed something odd, four other files, each corrupted.

A**nd done with chapter 2. I apologize it took so long, but I've been busy. Now before I go, I have an important problem to bring to your collective attention. For the past few years I've been keeping an eye out for this one user on the site that plagiarizes multiple fanfictions through various accounts, usually ending in vanmatre. However now he's back as Jeremy Rhodes, and he's been stealing the same stories. Only now he'll block you if you call him out, delete the story, then reposts it. The reason I've been looking into this guy is because I'm actually a victim of his plagiarism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hyper Agent Deku**

**Chapter 3: Access**

Shino Sosaki sighed for the eighth time in an hour, the day had just ended and she was looking forward to getting home to Kota. Before she grabbed her coat, Shino was glad to see the smiling face of Midnight.

"Rough day at the office?" Nemuri chuckled a bit. After the disbandment of the Pussycats, Shino and Nemuri had become best friends and often drinking buddies.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Shino sighed. "I'm stuck getting all the sponsors for the Sports Festival, and half of them want more screen time,"

"It could be worse, you could be stuck with Aizawa today," Nemuri said flatly.

"Oh god, what did Bakugo do this time?" Shino asked rhetorically.

"Oh no, this time he's the innocent one, that little pervert Mineta happened," Midnight groaned. "The purple puke stain was caught in the girl's locker room,"

"I don't even want to know do I?" Shino shuttered. The look on Midnight's face was enough of an answer.

Back at Mustafu Prefectural High, Izuku and the others had just gotten out for the day too. The Gridman Alliance had put the last of their things away, ready to go.

"Hey Izuku," Akane said with a chuckle. Izuku had practically jumped out of his skin at that statement. As Izuku panicked, his sleeve shifted, momentarily revealing the Primal Acceptor. Akane noticed it, and instantly recognized it from the one worn by Gridman.

"Oh Akane, hi," Izuku said panicking a bit. "Nice to see you,"

"So, what's new with you?" Akane asked with a chuckle.

"Not much?" Izuku offered. Akane was popular at their school, no questions asked. But she had no real reason to just pop out of the blue.

"We were just leaving," Utsumi said, turning to a grateful Izuku. "We've got a project we're working on, so we've got to get some parts for it,"

"Right, let's go," Rikka agreed. The trio had noticed something off about Akane for the past few days and they felt the need to put some distance between themselves and her. For the past two days everyone had noticed Akane nodding off and her eyes had taken darker circles. Several students had a pool going on to see if she hired a hitman to kill Endeavor.

The Alliance made their way to the coffee shop near the Junk Shop, having gotten the supplies needed, and decided on a break. Izuku had gotten their drinks when someone flipped the tray, dumping the coffee and smoothie right onto his shirt. "Oh come on,"

"Well, well," A familiar and dark voice sneered. Izuku reluctantly looked up to see none other than Katsuki Bakugo. "I'm surprised to see a quirkless loser like you even showing your face in public,"

"Bakugo, what nonsense are you pulling this time?" A UA student said coming from behind. He was a taller student with black hair and glasses.

"None of your damned business four eyes," Bakugo spat.

The student walked over to Izuku, who went to go get napkins. "I must apologize for Bakugo," He said, doing an assortment of karate chop motions.

"Don't," Izuku insisted, raising his own hand, catching the glasses wearer off guard a moment. "I've known Bakugo for years, I know how bad he can get,"

"Y-years?" The student asked confused.

"Oh yeah, trust me, he's been worse," Izuku said sadly.

"Izuku," Rikka said, walking over. "I saw everything, don't worry I can pay for the new round,"

"Bakugo, what's your damage?" A red spiked haired UA student asked confused. He was followed by another female student with a round face and short brown hair.

"None of your business weird hair," Bakugo spat, he glared at Izuku and his friends who decided to leave.

Akane chuckled darkly seeing the events from behind her book and smoothie. Pulling out her phone, she took a quick picture of Bakugo and left the building.

Izuku sat on the couch in the Junk Shop as he dabbed his shirt with a wet cloth. As he did, Rikka's mother looked over disapproved. "What I don't understand is why you keep defending that boy," Izuku looked up confused at Mrs. Takarada. "This isn't the first time he's been a total ass right?" Izuku's silence was her answer. "I thought so, one of these days Bakugo's going to get a lot of people killed with his ego alone,"

Izuku was silent for a moment before Mrs. Takarada shook her head again. "Look, I've got to get some errands taken care of, can you watch the store until I get back?"

"Sure," Izuku unofficially worked part time at the Junk Shop when needed, so he went in back and grabbed an apron, covering the coffee stain.

As soon as Rikka's mother was gone, Gridman pointed something out. "Izuku, this Bakugo character, he isn't the only person who troubles you, is he?" Both Utsumi and Rikka perked up at that.

"What makes you say that?" Izuku said glumly.

"Call it a hunch, or our bond via the primal acceptor," Gridman shrugged from his spot in Junk.

"Izuku, you can tell us," Rikka said gently. The truth is, Izuku still held animosity towards All Might and what he said. But despite his anger, Izuku decided against revealing All Might's secret.

"Speaking off, there's something that's been bothering me for a bit," Utsumi brought up, getting a secret sigh of relief from Izuku. "Since the last kaiju attack, I noticed four really weird programs originating from you Gridman," Using his quirk, Utsumi brought up the files.

"They are Assist Weapons," Gridman explained, regaining some of his memories. "Each is capable of boosting one of my skills,"

"Sweet, any idea how to uncorrupt them?" Izuku asked amazed.

"I'll need a terabyte hard drive to run the algorithm with," Utsumi said pulling out said device from his bag. "This is going to take some time,"

"You better start off with the smaller file, something tells me we're going to need it," Gridman explained. Rikka however noticed Izuku was all too grateful to change the subject.

Walking over to the park, Akane made a phone call. "Alexis, I have a special someone I need to unleash Dévadadan on,"

"Oh really?" The cyber villain asked amused. "I thought you wanted to kill Midnight?"

"No I do, but I think one of my classmates has a connection to Gridman," Akane explained, eyeing Bakugo from the street.

"Really?" Kerib said intrigued.

"So, unleash our new friend on an old friend of Izuku's, and we'll see how a hero in training deals with a kaiju," Akane texted a photo of Bakugo over to Kerib as the being chuckled. As she said this, Bakugo walked out of the coffee shop, the other three UA students following behind.

"With pleasure my dear," Kerib said darkly. "INSTANCE ABREACTION!"

"Regardless of your past Bakugo, you shouldn't treat people that way," The glasses wearing student said annoyed.

"I think you're just beating a dead horse Ilda," The spiked student said.

A massive thud then shook the ground before them. The four students looked up to see a massive beast before them. It was a rough humanoid creature with an elongated neck and stubby arms. Covering the creature's body was shattered white scale pieces, revealing a black body with a rainbow colored circuitry weave underneath. The monster had large purple lips that exposed its stubby spiked teeth. The top of the creature's head had a green globe that housed its two purple eyes that just floated in the goo. The creature let out a terrifying roar as it tried to stomp the four students who barely dodged.

"Go Dévadadan!" Akane cheered as the behemoth took several steps towards Bakugo.

"FINALLY, I GET TO CUT LOOSE!" Bakugo called out happily, firing several explosive shots at Dévadadan.

"Bakugo NO!" Iida grabbed onto the explosion user. "We can't use our quirks outside of the classroom,"

"This is self-defense and you know it you piece of crap!" Bakugo bellowed enraged.

"But still!" Iida tried to reason.

"Iida, I don't think that's going to be a problem!" Ochako pointed out scared as Dévadadan raised a foot to crash onto Bakugo's body. The trio quickly scattered to avoid damage. Bakugo however used his quirk to rocket himself upwards, attempting to strike the kaiju. As the teen attacked, none of the students noticed a man in a trench coat making a phone call.

Meanwhile, the Primal Acceptor went off, indicating another kaiju attack. "Never a dull moment," Izuku admitted. Junk then projected the scene, revealing Bakugo in danger.

"Damn, I almost wish he would remember Gridman saving him," Utsumi chuckled.

"Utsumi," Rikka reprimanded.

"What, Izuku's technically the one who has to save him," Utsumi defended. "I just wish we could rub it in his face,"

"As awesome as that sounds, it's time to go to work, ready partner?" Izuku said, pushing back his sleeve.

"Only if you are," Gridman responded.

"Right, ACCESS FLASH!" In a flash of light, Izuku vanished.

Meanwhile back at UA's teachers' lounge, All Might's phone went off, only this time with a different ring tone. "A Phone Call from Naomasa is here, a phone call from Naomasa is here,"

"You can't be serious with that ringtone," Aizawa gripped, despite the seriousness of the call in question. Naomasa was a longtime friend of All Might's who was in on his weakness, and a detective. If he was calling, then this was important.

"Hey Naomasa, what's wrong?" All Might asked concerned. Midnight, Present Mic, Eraserhead, and Mandalay all got frightened as All Might coughed up some blood at that statement. "Damn it, really, I'm on my way," All Might quickly bulked up to his hero form. "It seems young Bakugo has gotten into trouble, with a giant monster,"

"Damn it all, I swear I'll expel him for this," Aizawa complained. "Any chance I can hitch a ride?"

While on top of a building, Bakugo pulled his hands back to fire an incredibly powerful explosive at Dévadadan. Just as he was about to attack, Gridman arrived, delivering a powerful flying kick pushing the multicolored beast away.

"Took him long enough," Akame chuckled. She was situated in the park, using her tablet to control her drone, watching it from a safe distance.

"GET LOST YOU GIANT ASS, THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Bakugo complained loudly. Gridman ignored him, delivering a powerful barrage of punches to Dévadadan.

"I have no idea who this guy is, but he couldn't have come at a better time," Kirashima said with a smile.

"Neither do I," Naomasa admitted confused.

"Let's finish this now Gridman," Izuku said.

"Good idea," Gridman realized. From what he knew from Izuku's connection, Bakugo was violent, and the most likely to aim for Gridman's back. "GRID BEAM!" Gridman rotated his arms around, then fired the golden beam. However something different happened this time: Dévadadan didn't even flinch when the beam connected.

"What the hell?" Utsumi asked astonished.

"That's not supposed to happen, right?" Kirashima asked confused.

"I don't think so," Iida answered in the same tone.

It was here a series of metal panels then shot out of Dévadadan's chest and folded inwards creating a grey spike. Just as quickly as Gridman's own attack, Dévadadan fired its own beam attack, evidently powered from the Grid Beam. The attack nailed Gridman in the chest, pushing him back.

Akane couldn't help but giggle at the events. "I knew that Beam Counter would come in handy,"

"Energy absorption?" Izuku realized horrified.

"Most of my attacks are energy based so this won't be easy," Gridman comprehended. "Unless,"

Dévadadan fired a storm of energy blasts, snapping Gridman out of his musings, forcing Gridman to dodge. The thrusters on Gridman's back lit up and boosted him towards the prism beast. "GRID IMPACT DRILL!" Gridman jumped into a corkscrew kick attack, spinning at incredible speeds. Dévadadan was forced to take several steps back having taken the full impact of the attack.

"Good thinking Gridman," Izuku responded. "I doubt Grid Knight Saber would have worked here,"

Gridman charged up his thrusters again ready to attack, when something slammed into his side hard, causing the warning light to go off. Stumbling, Gridman looked over to see Bakugo, his palms extended, implying he fired an explosive strike to Gridman's side.

"BAKUGO, WHAT THE FRESH HELL!" Kirashima demanded.

"JUST SHUT UP YOU EXTRAS, I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS BASTARD'S HELP, HELL I DON'T EVEN THINK THIS THING'S A PRO!" Bakugo raged.

"Ordinarily I would have agreed with you boy," Naomasa thought from his spot in the adjacent alleyway. "But right now, I don't think that matters, if that thing could absorb the beam attack, could it also absorb One For All?"

"REGARDLESS, YOU SHOULD BE MORE AWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDS!" Iida shouted.

At the same moment, Junk began to go haywire as Gridman's vitals dropped. "Damn it Bakugo," Rikka groaned annoyed. "There has to be something we can do,"

"I think we already are doing something," Utsumi said with a smile, turning to the now uncorrupted file on his laptop.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rikka asked with a growing smile.

From his spot in Gridman's subconscious, Izuku saw the completed project. "That couldn't have come at a better time,"

"Indeed it couldn't," Gridman smirked. Before Gridman could summon the Assist Program, Bakugo fired an explosive shot at one of Dévadadan's legs, just as it fired another beam. The attack then sprayed into the street, missing Gridman, but collapsed several building right on top of Uraraka and the others.

"NO!" Using his thrusters, Gridman quickly jetted over, covering the four civilians.

"Now to end thi-AHH!" Bakugo's rage was then pulled back by Aizawa, who used his capture weapon to grab the demolitions user and slam him into the ground.

"You stupid, egocentric piece of crap!" Aizawa raged violently. "Screw what those entry papers said, you're expelled, hell I wouldn't be surprised if you're in jail by the end of the day!"

Bakugo tried to retaliate, but one of the scarfs were actually covering his mouth.

"CALIFORNIA SMASH!" All Might built up power spinning like a whirlwind, then delivered a powerful punch to Dévadadan. The attack disoriented the prism user, just long enough for Gridman to get back up.

"Everyone alright?" Gridman asked, shaking the rubble off his back.

"We're fine, now go beat that thing," Kirashima requested.

"And I know just the way how," Gridman stood up, then faced his opponent.

"ACCESS CODE: GRIDMAN CALIBER!" Izuku declared from inside Gridman. A series of sky blue energy hexagon panels then lit up right by Gridman, startling everyone. From out of it shot out a gold and black sword with a green gem attached to the hilt. The lower half of the blade was covered by a silver colored ax like guard just as sharp as the rest of the blade.

"Electrified Great Sword: Gridman Caliber!" Gridman declared, taking the blade in his hand.

"What the, this guy's got weapons?" Akane bellowed infuriatedly. "Come on, don't you lose to that!"

With thrusters active once more, Gridman flew at his opponent. "GRID CALIBER END!" With the last of his ten minutes up, Gridman slashed Dévadadan in half, ending the energy manipulating kaiju.

"What was with the sword?" Akane demanded. "THAT WASN'T EVEN FAIR!" Infuriated, she slammed her tablet onto the ground, shattering the screen.

"Aw HELL YEAH!" Utsumi cheered as Junk lit up. Izuku reappeared in a crouching position crestfallen.

"What, are you disappointed?" Rikka asked confused.

"A little, Gridman and I saw Bakugo caught by some of who I assume is a UA teacher," Izuku said glumly.

"So, I don't get what's-oh," Rikka began only to get exactly what Izuku was meaning. Alexis Kerib would have erased the events of today from everyone's memories by tonight. Meaning no one would remember Bakugo had almost killed four people in what he claimed was self-defense.

"Bastard practically got away with murder!" Utsumi raged.

"But we know better, we live on, knowing that even without a license, Gridman will always be a better hero than Katsuki Bakugo," Izuku said firmly. Everyone nodded in unison.

"Now if you don't mind," Utsumi said, cracking his knuckles. "I've got some Assist Weapons to debug," Everyone in the room chuckled at that.

Much later at the Police Station, Bakugo was picked up by his disappointed parents over Bakugo's actions. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HELL YOU'VE PULLED OFF THIS TIME!" This came from his father, the man who normally would have tried to calm either his wife or son down. "YOU SHOULD ONLY BE LUCKY YOU WERE EXPELLED!"

"I saw we enroll him in a good military school so they can beat the stupidity clean off him," Mitsuki suggested, agreeing with her husband.

All Might sat on the roof of the building confused over the events of today, having switched back to his scrawny form. "You alright?" Aizawa asked, applying eye drops to cure the dry eye he got from his quirk.

"I've just been feeling weird lately," All Might admitted reluctantly.

"This isn't about Bakugo or you being a teacher is it?" Aizawa asked concerned. Ordinarily, the lazy teacher never would have bothered All Might much, but something was off about the Symbol of Peace. Everybody noticed it the last few days.

"For the past few days, I've had this weird sensation of déjà vu," All Might reluctantly admitted. "All focused around this Gridman character,"

"I talked with some of the police officers, Aizawa explained. "Whoever he is, Gridman isn't licensed, so his actions technically count as vigilantism, but," Aizawa rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "The problem is we don't even know who he is,"

"Or is it a what?" All Might couldn't help but wonder. Just then All Might phone rang with an ordinary ring tone confusing Aizawa.

"Who's that, your agent?" Aizawa chuckled a bit.

All Might took his phone from his pocket, the caller ID read Mirai Sasakai, and quickly ignored the call. "No, it's no one, if it was important, they'd leave a voicemail,"

Nearing midnight, Akane furiously sketched onto her graphics tablet, trying to figure out her next Kaiju. "Something big, no something sharp, no, something mechanical?"

"You're almost working yourself to death Akane," Kerib commented, seeing the stress get to the girl.

"Gridman's destroyed three kaiju, we can't get sloppy!" Akane shot back.

"Well I can't deny that," Kerib said offhandedly. "He's grown into quiet the trouble maker,"

"Grown, grown, that's a great idea!" Akane realized, clearing her present sketch and starting over. "And this one will target both Eraserhead and Midnight,"

Alexis Kerib chuckled darkly. "Anything for you my dear, anything at all,"

**And here's chapter 3. Remember reviews help move this along. Also, no I am not the first person to expel Bakugo, it does happen every so often.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hyper Agent Deku**

**Chapter 4: Weed Control**

Akane smirked victoriously at the new Kaiju in the early hours of the morning, having stayed up all night to complete the sculpture. It was a large saurian/ plant hybrid like creature. Its body looked like an assortment of thorn infused leafs overlapping one another to form the beast. Its arms were thorn covered leafs.

"And who pray tell is our new friend Akane?" Kerib asked with a smirk.

"I call it Plandon," Akane smirked. "Let's just say it'll leave an impression on UA,"

"Or the city if things get to wild," Kerib reminded.

"Details, details," Akane said waving off the warning. "And if things go right, Gridman won't be able to find us until it's too late,"

Alexis Kerib cackled a bit at that before finally saying: "INSTANCE ABBREACTION!" The Plandon figure vanished in a flash of light. But something was different this time, Plandon didn't show up in town.

As he slept, Izuku rolled over, the Primal Acceptor didn't go off.

All Might yawned as he walked to work having dealt with three incidents during his morning commute, but felt something off. He shook his head, it was probably because today was the environmental training exercise at the USJ. Just then, he saw young Bakugo in a school uniform, but for some reason, that didn't make sense to him. But no, this wasn't the problem that was bugging him. Something in the air felt off. As All Might pondered this, a first year student nearby felt something wrong too, as part of her quirk, her hair was long thorn infused vines.

"Something has disrupted the lands," She spoke quietly.

About two hours later, the twenty students that made up Class 1-A piled up into the bus as the students all looked forward to this trip. Bakugo pushed his way onto the bus past Shinso and Asui.

"Asshole," Shinso spat. As Aizawa and Nemuri shook their own heads and walked onto the bus, nobody noticed a small red colored vine pushed its way out of the concrete.

Ibara Shiozaki had an unpleasant look on her face. Now ordinarily, Ibara was always straight faced, it was due to her religious upbringing, but this was different. She sat in class, trying to finish the problem in her workbook.

"Um, Ibara," Her homeroom teacher said worryingly. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm not certain, why do you ask?" Ibara answered honestly.

"Your hair's just going insane," Vlad King said bluntly. Sure enough, Ibara's vines were rattling, as if they were picking something up.

"I wouldn't know how to answer, this has never happened before," Ibara said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, across town in Mustafu Prefectural High, Rikka slowly walked into the door of her next class. It was here she was tackled by two others.

"RIKKA!" The two girls groaned. It was her friends Hass and Namiko, both of which had a habit of coming to Rikka for help when falling behind in their homework.

Namiko was clad in the school uniform with a red hair clip. Her quirk was call Starbright, which gave her the power to shoot incredibly bright energy blasts from her eyes.

Hass's quirk was Soundwave. With it, she could create incredibly powerful sonic blasts from her mouth. However she couldn't turn this quirk off, so Hass wore a specially designed flu mask that distorted the vibrations, appearing as if she could speak normally.

"Let me guess, you need my chemistry notes again," Rikka said with a sigh and a smile.

"You know us well," Namiko begged ecstatic.

Just then, the entire building shook violently as a bizarre earthquake hit. The walls and ceiling began to crack as pieces of debris then began to fall.

"UNDER A TABLE, QUICK!" Rikka ordered as the trio dove into the classroom. The debris barely missed the girls as they hid underneath the structures. The tremors stopped moments later, giving everyone in the room a chance to breathe.

"What was that?" Hass asked confused. Rikka however had a sneaking suspicion on what was going on, and that this looks like a job for Gridman.

"I'm sorry, but no," Gridman said firmly. Because of the earthquake, class had been let out early. From what the news had said, it was unnatural, and spreading through a consistent path. As of this, the Gridman Alliance had decided to get Gridman's opinion of the matter by setting up the connection at the bus stop.

"What do you mean no?" Izuku asked confused. "This is defiantly a kaiju attack,"

"My reason for saying no is because we don't know that for certain," Gridman admitted. "The Primal Acceptor hasn't gone off yet, for all we know it could be a new villain,"

"And because of your time limit, you don't want to risk if an actual kaiju attacks," Utsumi realized. Gridman nodded.

It was here, the ground shook violently again as large thorn covered red vines shot out of the ground, in the exact pattern that the earthquakes took.

"This does merit an investigation," Gridman admitted.

Izuku pulled up his phone, revealing a map of the city, noticing something odd right away. "I think this is Alexis Kerib's work look," He showed the others the map. "The earthquake has been a straight path in two directions, one is going towards UA,"

"I get you're meaning," Rikka realized. "Every kaiju you two have fought so far has involved a hero in one way or another,"

"First the target was Endeavor, then was the Pussycats, and after that Bakugo," Utsumi summarized.

"But why target heroes?" Izuku pondered.

"Why don't we make our way towards UA and dig something up?" Utsumi suggested.

"I'm sorry, are you speaking metaphorically or literally?" Izuku brought up.

"A little of both," Utsumi shrugged.

"Wait a minute, let me see your phone for a moment," Rikka pointed out, seeing something. She took Izuku's phone and traced the line with her finger. "It looks like the other side is USJ,"

"That big environmental training facility for heroes?" Utsumi asked shocked. Rikka nodded.

"Then I feel we should investigate at the center point between the two locations," Gridman brought up. Everyone agreed in unison.

The central location was Musashi Park, a several acre large land where many people came to play. At the center of the park was The Wall of Fallen, a series of stone walls, listing on them was the names of fallen heroes. It wasn't uncommon to see offerings left behind to lives lost. Rikka had seen Akane here several times before, placing a flower to Ren's name.

"This the place?" Izuku asked confused.

"Best I can figure, yes," Utsumi said looking at his phone. He looked up to see several UA students, still in uniform, one of who was just smacked by a female student.

"Really Monoma?" The girl with the spiked ponytail asked annoyed. "You actually blame Class 1-A for the quakes?"

"Of course," The blond said with a narcissistic tone. "Those idiots must have summoned a villain just so they can show up on the six o clock news," Monoma was completely unaware the kids of Class 1-A were stuck on the bus, traffic coming to a standstill.

"This sucks so much," Bakugo gripped, causing everyone to agree with him.

"The creature, it moves," Ibara said quietly.

"What creature?" Itsuka asked confused. Unaware the Gridman Alliance had heard this too.

"The one that caused this mess," Ibara said.

"Probably one of those Class, urk," That was as far as Monoma got when Itsuka slammed her hand into his neck with a karate chop.

"I have a sneaking suspicion I'll be doing this a lot," Itsuka said with a sigh. Just then, a forest of vines shot out of the ground in a straight pattern. Strangely however it curved around the monument.

"You lot ok over there?" Kendo asked worried as she shouted past the vines.

"Yeah, thanks," Izuku called back. The trio nodded in agreement, this was a job for Gridman.

"Utsumi, are any of the other Assist Programs ready?" Izuku asked concerned as the Alliance got some distance.

"Nope, but I did learn something interesting about the sword," Utsumi then brought up the specs for the weapon in question. That big silver piece attached to it can come off and be used as either a shield or to reposition it on the sword as an ax,"

"With these vines coming up, Gridman might need the ax," Rikka brought up.

"Oh god damn it," Akane groaned annoyed from her room. She had used her drone to see what damages had been caused around town. Only to see to her dismay that both Midnight and Eraserhead were stuck in traffic.

"Say um quick question," Izuku turned to Ibara. "You said a monster is responsible for these vines right?"

"Indeed, my quirk can for some reason sense the beast's movements, I dare say it's heading towards the USJ," Ibara then adopted a curious expression. "Why do you ask?"

"We're going to hide out at our friends place and we just wanted to make sure we're safe there," Utsumi brought up.

"Ah, a noble reason," Ibara commented.

"It's obviously a ploy by those idiots in Class-," Smack! Kendo smacked Monoma again.

"You should probably where gloves to avoid hurting yourself too much from smacking him," Rikka brought up.

"I would, but my quirk enlarges my arms and that would just rip them apart," Kendo admitted sheepishly. Soon more vines began to sprout up, ensnaring buildings and suspending vehicles of all kinds in the air.

The Gridman Alliance quickly jetted towards the Junk Shop, realizing they would need some cover. Fortunately, Rikka's mom wasn't here, stuck in traffic from the vines. Gridman looked on from his spot inside of Junk as the trio arrived.

"What bothers me most about all this is why the acceptor hasn't gone off yet," Gridman admitted confused.

"Maybe, it's looking in the wrong place," Utsumi theorized, grabbing a double sided USB cable. He inserted one end to the side of Izuku's Acceptor and the other into Junk. Utsumi's fingers lit up with interface as he entered the commands into the computer. "What if we can't find this kaiju, because it's too far underground?" After about a minute, the Primal Acceptor went off. Junk had then shown the image of Plandon, tunneling underground. The earthquakes were the results of Plandon leaving behind seeds to create the vines ripping the city apart.

"Well, that answers that," Rikka admitted. "What's the plan?"

"It's too far down for any of my attacks to reach it," Gridman brought up.

"Maybe we don't need to reach it," Izuku mused. "Maybe, we just need to reach its vines,"

"I get your meaning partner," Gridman said with a light chuckle.

Meanwhile from his office, Endeavor looked on in anger as the other heroes tried to destroy the vines and work on relief efforts. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, the fact is he couldn't. The vines had begun wrapping around buildings and streets. The right flame, no matter how miniscule, would set all of Mustafu on fire. He saw in the distance Mount Lady trying in vain to unwrap one skyscraper while Mirko and Ryukyu were helping civilians. He growled annoyed at this, him, Endeavor, the hero who would soon replace All Might as the Symbol of Peace forced to the sidelines in this crisis. From what he had heard, All Might actually was on the scene helping out UA, which was one of the worst hit locations.

Meanwhile, the bus carrying the Class 1-A kids had finally gotten off the highway and towards the USJ. "Alright everyone," Eraserhead said with an annoyed sigh. "We're just here to pick up 13, then we'll be dropping you all off at home, any concerns?" The bus was silent. "Good,"

Just then, a forest of vines shot out of the ground, right at the bus. "INCOMING!" Mineta bellowed horrified.

"GRIDMAN CALIBUR!" Gridman had arrived from the air and drove the Gridman Calibur into the ground, right in the way of the vine attack. Leaving the sword, Gridman grabbed an armful of vines and pulled using his thrusters for extra leverage.

"What's that giant doing?" Iida asked confused.

"Wait a second," One of the other students, Kyoka said concerned. Her quirk was having audio cable like tentacles attached to her ear lobes. She could extend them and amplify the soundwaves of anything like her own heartbeat, or listen long distances even through concrete. Her plugs attached to the bus as she listened. "This guy's got something, something alive!" She bellowed shocked. Gridman had successfully uprooted Plandon and threw it downtown, away from civilians.

"Damn it, how'd he know?" Akane whined annoyed.

"Gridman is just so troublesome," Kerib said offhandedly.

"Everyone stay here," Eraserhead ordered. "You move, you're expelled," Bakugo then began to grind his teeth in anger that he couldn't fight. Both Aizawa and Nemuri ran out to help Gridman, or arrest him if he was a vigilante.

Gridman dodged as Plandon fired a barrage of thorns from its body. Gridman rolled as the attacks embedded into the nearby road.

"We need to get our sword back," Izuku brought up.

"I know, but we won't be able to get at it with this thing's reaction time," Gridman reminded.

"Canyon Cannon!" Mount Lady called out, delivering a powerful flying kick to Plandon, pushing the beast away.

"Never mind that works," Gridman said offhandedly as he ran back to get the Gridman Calibur.

"Hey, HEY COME BACK HERE!" Mount Lady ordered annoyed. "HOW DARE YOU UPSTAGE ME THEN RUN AWAY!"

"She does know this giant is going to get his sword back, right?" Mirko asked annoyed.

"I don't even think she cares," Ryukyu agreed in the same tone.

Gridman had grabbed his sword, which was then grabbed by the vines and hoisted into the air with Gridman still grabbing on.

"Oh come on," Izuku gripped.

"Not for long," Gridman flicked a switch on the grip of his weapon, allowing the blade to slide out of the silver guard, creating a long katana, while the guard opened up like a double sided ax. The inner workings of it had red and black lines going inwards towards another green gem. The transformation ripped the vines apart allowing Gridman to hold his sword and shield. "Plasma Blade and Thunder Shield,"

"Cool support gear," Yayorozu admitted impressed.

"It sparkles so greatly," Aoyama said with a smile.

Mount Lady, who was bound and gagged could only rage as Plandon took more interest in Gridman than her.

"I told you that was a good idea," Akane said with a smile.

"Indeed," Kerib commented. As she observed the events from her drone, Akane was unware that Aizawa had spotted it, theorizing something was up.

"So, why aren't you two getting involved?" Midnight asked the duo of female heroes.

"I kind of want to see what this new guy can do," Ryukyu admitted. "He's doing remarkably well," Mirko nodded, seeing Gridman deflect the thorns with a swing of his sword.

Plandon then fired a wide range of thorn attacks. Gridman brought up his shield, blocking the attack. It was here, Gridman flew at Plandon, thrusters active, and slashed at his opponent. The attack hacked off Plandon shoulder downwards. However just as quickly as the attack hit, a series of vines shot out from the body and attached themselves to the removed body parts.

"Oh come on," Utsumi groaned annoyed as Plandon repaired the damages.

"Aim for the core of its being Gridman, you might get your best shot there," Rikka called out.

"Wait what?" Utsumi asked confused.

"I know a thing about plants," Rikka said offhandedly.

"PLASMA," Gridman began, as he pointed the Gridman Calibur to the sky, the sword began to glow with power. "WAVE!" A shockwave energy slash was launched from Gridman swinging the blade. Plandon summoned a forest of vines to block the attack. However the attack only partially helped as the energy wave cleaved through the vines and partially into Plandon's chest. It wasn't enough to kill the creature, only to push it back a few feet.

"Damn it, I'm running out of time," Gridman pointed out.

"Then let's end this quickly," Izuku pointed out. Before the duo could finish their train of thought, Plandon had ensnared Gridman and began to squeeze the life out of the Hyper Agent, his warning light started blinking.

"FINALLY!" Akane cheered, shooting out of her chair and pumped her fists into the air as Gridman was snared. "Gridman's going to die!"

"I'm not so certain of that," Alexis Kerib reluctantly admitted.

Akane was confused by what her partner had meant by that, and turned to her tablet. Her good mood was quickly replaced by a sour expression. "God dammit,"

Mirko had jumped up and delivered a powerful barrage of kicks to Plandon. At her size, the attacks were more on the lines of a series of stuns to its face. Ryukyu had switched to her dragon form and ripped her teeth into Gridman's bindings.

"Thank you both," Gridman acknowledged.

Mirko gave a thumbs up as she landed on a nearby rooftop. "Hurry up and take this bastard down," Ryukyu gave a roar in agreement.

Nodding Gridman ran over and grabbed the shield and sword. He repositioned the Shield upside down from what it would be when united as the Gridman Calibur. "Thunderbolt Ax!"

"Now that's highly versatile support gear," Todoroki commented impressed. The other students except Bakugo nodded in agreement.

"Lucky bastard, how come he gets to fight!" Bakugo raged violently.

Plandon took notice of this and fired a heavily concentrated thorn covered seed at Gridman from its mouth. Using the newly created weapon, Gridman swung and reflected the attack as if it were a tennis ball.

"Well, that makes 40-Love, now go for the finisher!" Ryukyu ordered, situating herself next to Mirko.

"With pleasure," Gridman declared jumping. Both hands were on the Thunderbolt Ax as he positioned it above his head for a devastating overhead strike. "POWER BREAKER!" The attack ripped Plandon right down the middle, revealing it had a large seed like core in its stomach. The seedling had several sprouts pushing out of it, evidently making up the beast's nervous system. With it gone, Plandon was finally destroyed, and all the vines wilted away.

"Nice work Rookie, what's your name?" Midnight called out.

"I'm Gridman, the Hyper Agent," Gridman answered before he faded away from his time limit expiring.

"Gridman huh?" Mirko said with a light chuckle. "He could replace All Might as the Number 1 hero,"

"Where were you?" Ryukyu asked confused seeing Aizawa come over.

"Investigating," He answered bluntly. "I saw a drone being flown over, monitoring the fight,"

"You think someone was controlling that plant monster?" Ryukyu asked concerned.

"Yup," Eraserhead said annoyed. "And if what I guess is correct, I might know from who,"

"Dammit ALL!" A teen bellowed frustrated, slamming his fist into the bar's countertop. This was Tomura Shigaraki, a member of the mysterious League of Villains. He was rather skinny with lots of wrinkles covering his face. Attached to his black outfit were decorative hands, one of which covered his face. Behind the counter was what would best be described as a humanoid wisp of black smoke. He was clad in a rather respectful suit. "That, that monster, all of our plans were ruined!"

The League of Villains had plans to attack All Might and the UA students at the USJ with the intent of killing him using a new Nomu. This creature was a body experimented on and given multiple quirks including super strength, shock absorption like durability, and regeneration. However this came to a screeching halt with the vine monster attack. With All Might and the other heroes so busy, they couldn't even ambush him at the damned place. No students, and with the damages done, it would take months to coordinate a new attack.

"This isn't the first Kaiju," A voice said from a nearby TV set, confusing both the bartender and Tomura. "And this isn't the first time this Gridman character has defeated one,"

"Master, what are you talking about?" Tomura asked confused.

"I'm not fully certain myself," The Master commented albeit reluctantly. "Through several of the mental quirks I have obtained, I am aware that this Gridman has appeared before, only to be forgotten by morning's first light,"

"To do so would be practically an act of god," The bartender, Kurogiri admitted.

"Indeed, but it could also lead to a powerful ally," The Master brought up. A sinister smile soon graced Tomura's face.

Later on at the Junk Shop the Alliance had started celebrating with a pizza Izuku brought from the Convenience store. "I hope you three have extras, we have another mouth to feed," The trio turned to see Mrs. Takarada with an unconscious young girl in her arms. She was only wearing a worn out hospital gown, while her arms and legs were covered in bandages and scars. Her pure white hair had partially obscured a dull yellow horn pushing out of her forehead. The trio of humans had become horrified.

"What, how, where did you find her?" Rikka finally asked shocked.

"Under a garbage dumpster that got upturned, from what I gathered, the kid was running away from her dad, wherever that bastard is and she fell asleep on the way here," Orie admitted, before gently placing the girl on the couch. She then pulled a blue blanket with a snowflake print over the child's small frame. "I've called the police so hopefully they can arrest whoever was vile enough to call them self a dad,"

Unaware however, Kai Chisaki, the girl's guardian and leader of the yakuza, had been skewered by one of Plandon's vines, instantly killing him.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" Akane raged, tossing her tablet, shattering it against the wall.

"Calm down my dear Akane," Alexis Kerib insisted softly. "We don't want to alert the neighbors,"

"Forget that, I want Gridman DESTROYED!" She bellowed angered. Calming down momentarily, she got an idea, a sinister one. "That one kaiju I asked you to make, how long did you say it would take you to build the power needed for his creation?"

"Three days my dear Akane, three days," Kerib chuckled a little bit. Akane turned to a completed Kaiju statue, one she had saved for a special occasion. It was a tall armored figure with sharp claws a razor/arrowhead like build for a head, and an insect panel visor. Throughout the body it had decorative orbs and creases indicating muscles. "What would you like to call him?"

"Anti," Akane said firmly. "And his first target will be Izuku Midoriya,"

**And here chapter 4, now before anyone goes, yes I am aware that Gridman never used the shield/ sword combo in the anime. However there is a Nendoroid that does show this, so I figured this would show more of what Gridman could do.**

**So leave a review and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hyper Agent Deku**

**Chapter 5: Rivalry**

"Sir Nighteye!" A blue skinned woman called out, rushing into the room.

"What is it Bubble Girl?" The man said coldly. He was clad in a stereotypical grey business suit. This man was Sir Nighteye a former sidekick to All Might.

"We've finally tracked down Eri's mother, she's been taken into custody," Bubble Girl said, quickly forcing herself to stand at attention. "She's admitted to everything, and Eri's finally woken up,"

"Hopefully, we can find the remaining members of the Yakuza in time," Nighteye groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose from his headache. He and his agency had been tracking down a Yakuza organization who had somehow created a drug that can remove quirks permanently. All that was known at present time was the leader was Kai Chisaki, who was killed by a piece of fallen rebar during the earthquake three days ago. Fortunately, a concerned citizen managed to find a girl who was apparently his daughter and called the police. An investigation had gone underway, where the main base was discovered. However this was all for naught, as many of the Yakuza members had vanished during the earthquake. Nighteye was about to go back to his work, when he noticed something off about Bubble Girl. "Is there a problem?"

"Um, yes," Bubble Girl admitted. "Eri has been asking to see a certain hero, the only problem is, nobody's ever heard of him before,"

"Who?" Nighteye asked confused.

In his room, Izuku had cobbled together a conspiracy board to figure out Alexis Kerib's next move. It had been three days since Plandon's attack and no further Kaiju attack had happened.

"On the plus side, we've had plenty of time to catch up on our homework," Utsumi brought up, who was situated at Izuku's desk.

"I know that, but this doesn't sit well with me," Izuku brought up. "Every attack has involved a hero one way or another, and we can't get sloppy,"

"I know, but you and Gridman got this," Utsumi tried to lighten up his friend's mood. The Technopath then adopted a happy expression. "And speaking of our resident hero, I finally decoded the other three assist programs,"

"No way, what did we get this time?" Izuku asked amazed, breaking him out of mood.

"Vehicles, three super cool attack vehicles," Utsumi brought up his laptop and showed the green haired kid the data. "Battle Tracto Max, Buster Borr, and Sky Vitter," The three vehicles were in order: A silver and red 10 wheeled HEMTT with two cannons on the back, a yellow and red twin drill tank, and a blue and black highly advanced fighter jet. "But, there's a problem," Utsumi added this last part sheepishly.

"Problem, what problem?" Izuku asked confused.

"We can only summon one assist program at a time, including Gridman Calibur," Utsumi explained. "Junk just doesn't have the processing power to summon Gridman and more than one assist program,"

"Can't you just rebuild Junk and replace the parts?" Izuku asked worried. Having all four programs would be an incredible tactical advantage against any Kaiju.

Utsumi reluctantly shook his head no. "Can't be done, Gridman's essence is too finely woven into Junk itself, we remove any part with him still injured, we could kill Gridman the rest of the way,"

"He's still injured from his fight with Kerib initially?" Izuku asked confused, causing Utsumi to panic realizing what he said.

"Yeah, mentally was one problem, but physically is something else, I don't think Gridman told us so we wouldn't worry," Utsumi reluctantly admitted.

It was here, Rikka burst through the door, a newspaper in hand. "GUYS!"

"What, what happened?" Utsumi asked concerned, seeing Rikka basically panicking.

"That girl Eri, the one my mom found, she remembers Gridman," Rikka statement caused everyone to panic a bit. Izuku especially turned pale white. "According to the newspaper, she was hoping to see a hero known as Gridman,"

"What?" The duo asked astonished.

"This doesn't add up, but we remember Gridman no problem," Rikka reminded.

"I always figured it was the Access Flash," Utsumi brought up as Izuku took the paper from Rikka. "Since you and I saw Izuku transform full blast, that was how the two of us became immune to this reset, while Izuku's connected to Gridman,"

"And Eri's able to reset herself," Izuku said, reading the article, startling the others. "Listen to this, Eri's quirk is a form of rewind, which enables her to undo things, apparently she accidently undid her father, that's how she got into the hands of, THE YAKUZA!"

"It's from that one reporter who uses her camouflage quirk to get information isn't it?" Rikka brought up, knowing this person from her brother's funeral. Izuku nodded.

"Let's not jump the gun, for all we know Eri just made up a hero," Utsumi insisted.

"Well, better safe than sorry, so I'm going to visit her in the hospital tomorrow after school," Rikka said honestly. "Mom and I got together and made her a care basket, I know she really liked that blanket mom let her use,"

"Good idea, this way we aren't jumping to conclusions," Izuku brought up.

Akane herself looked over the article off her laptop and was needless to say annoyed. But it wasn't just the fact that someone else knew about Gridman, it was because of who wrote the article. Her name was Asuna Chamenos, a reporter who would cause many problems towards heroes, even threatening them by threatening to release false information. One of her victims was Ren, who was threated to reveal a drug addiction. In actuality it was an epipen due to his shellfish allergy.

"This doesn't bode well," Alexis brought up. "If one girl remembers the past, it could ruin everything,"

"Oh don't worry, I know," Akane then turned behind her. "It looks like your first target has changed Anti," The other person in the room was a silver haired boy, roughly 12 years old. He wore a violet jumpsuit with burgundy flames decorating the lower half of the jacket. Around his neck was a long dull grey scarf. "Find this woman, kill her, and you get a nice big meal," Anti nodded at that.

The next day, Asuna herself was skulking around the hospital, her chameleon quirk activated. Her hair was replaced by scales and curled into a spiral like an actual chameleon's tail. With a smirk she walked past the heroes with no efforts.

"Pulitzer here I come," Asuna smirked victoriously. She passed through the halls intent on getting the scoop on Eri, when suddenly another caught her eye, Sir Nighteye former sidekick of All Might. "Nobody knows why those two split up, this is even better," Deciding on a new course of action Asuna follow him.

When the two arrived, Asuna nearly blew her cover seeing the weakened form of All Might in the same room as Recovery Girl.

"I don't even need to ask why you're here, do I Mirai?" All Might asked rhetorically, a small trickle of blood seeping out of his mouth.

"I know you're getting weaker All Might, you can't keep doing this," Nighteye said, his tone firm.

"Again with this," Recovery Girl said with an annoyed sigh. "Nighteye I know you want Mirio to inherit One For All, but even I have to agree with All Might on this, the boy just isn't ready to handle All Might's powers," Asuna nearly squealed in delight hearing this.

"Mirio's the best option!" Nighteye bellowed infuriated. "He can use One For All to the best intentions, he's just as much a hero as you are,"

"No, he isn't, that's final," Asuna noticed something off in All Might's tone as the fight continued.

"You know this won't last," Nighteye said firmly, then left.

"I never understood that boy," Recovery Girl said with a sad sigh. "He knows the transfer isn't his decision, and yet he's dead set on Mirio getting One For All,"

"I know, but I can't risk a transfer yet, not until we know what's wrong with me," All Might insisted.

"This déjà vu of yours is something strange I'll admit, and I've never seen anything like it," Recovery Girl admitted confused, looking over the readings from the MRI and CAT scan. Asuna dashed out of the room excited, this would easily win her a Pulitzer no problem.

"Hello my dear," A chilling voice said with a dark chuckle. Before Asuna could react, Alexis Kerib grabbed her by the hair and teleported out of the area. When Asuna could see again, she was in the forest just outside of town, her quirk canceled out.

"Hello Asuna, it's been too long," She looked up to see Akane Shinjo sitting on a nearby log. "Write any interesting article's lately?"

"You, you're Akane Shinjo, Discharge's little sister," Asuna gasped shocked.

"Yup, and meet my new friend Anti," Akane then gestured to the boy behind her. "Kill her,"

Anti took a deep breath then roared as he exhaled. His eyes turned blood red as Anti was engulfed in a geyser of yellow light. Asuna was forced onto her butt as she fell over looking at the behemoth Anti had become. It was gigantic, purple, black, and silver like beast with yellow gems scattered amongst his body.

With fear in her eyes, Asuna could only look back at Akane who cackled victoriously at her misfortune. "Run," Without any better option, Asuna obeyed, only for the orbs decorating Anti's body to light up.

"DEVIL'S DISCHARGE!" The sentient Kaiju bellowed angered, firing a bombardment of energy beams at the reporter, vaporizing her instantly.

Just before the chameleon quirk user perished, the Primal Acceptor went off. Izuku, situated on the school's rooftop sighed annoyed as Utsumi set up his laptop. "I'm in the middle of eating, just where is it,"

"Wow, this one looks powerful," Utsumi pointed out, seeing the Kaiju rampage in the forest.

"Why there of all places?" Rikka asked confused.

"Probably some hero training to avoid damages or something, I'm sure whoever it is got a permit," Izuku suggested, pulling back his sleeve. "Now, Access Flash!"

Gridman appeared in the forest, ready to fight. As soon as Gridman reached maximum height, Anti tackled him, holding him down by the arms. "GRIDMAN!"

"This one talks?" Izuku asked horrified.

"We worry about that detail later, right now we have to move," Gridman struggled, then launched Anti deeper into the forest with his legs. "So, call it in,"

"Right, Access Code: Gridman Calibur," Izuku called out, summoning the golden blade. Gridman grabbed it in his hand.

What shocked the Alliance was what Anti did next. He stood up and threw his arms to the side, creating two silver colored blades attached to each arm. "TWIN SABERS!

"Did, did that monster just copy Gridman's sword?" Rikka asked horrified.

"It must be why Kerib hasn't sent any Kaiju lately," Utsumi summarized, confusing Rikka. "He must have needed a ton of energy to create a more powerful Kaiju,"

At incredible speeds, Anti rushed at Gridman, slashing at the Hyper Agent. Moving quickly, Gridman separated the Gridman Calibur into the Plasma Blade and Thunder Shield. "Super Barrier Beam!" The Thunder Shield and Primal Acceptor lit up, conjuring a powerful energy dome around Gridman. Anti's attack then hit the Shield, causing him to recoil against the technique.

Using this as an opening, Gridman raised his blade. "Plasma Wave!" Gridman launched the energy attack at Anti, who ended up taking the blow directly. The energy wave cut into the Kaiju's armor, evidently it wasn't enough to destroy him.

"SHOCKWAVE SLICER!" Anti called out, dragging his blades against one another, creating his own rendition of the Plasma Wave. Gridman raised his shield again, blocking the attack. As he did, Anti grabbed Gridman from behind, having moved that fast. Gridman was so surprised, he dropped his weapons and was thrown far.

"Gridman's gonna die, Gridman's gonna die!" Akane sang victoriously.

Laying on his back, warning light going ballistic, Gridman looked up to see Anti had jumped up, hands clasped over his head. Gridman couldn't react in time and took the blow full force as Anti slammed into Gridman's body. A bright flash of light had lit up, revealing Gridman was gone.

"I WIN!" Akane cheered victoriously. Kerib however was silent, he decided to keep to himself that he figured Gridman was still alive.

Utsumi's computer lit up, as Izuku was thrown out of it, defeated.

"Izuku!" Rikka shouted horrified, running over to her friend.

"I'm fine," Izuku admitted, horrifically out of breath. "Gridman's just exhausted, he needs time to heal,"

"And that Kaiju's gone!" Utsumi exclaimed shocked. The other two humans ran over to the computer and saw the forest was now void of life.

"How?" Izuku asked horrified.

"I don't, I don't know," Utsumi admitted finally after a moment of silence. The bell then rang, indicating the students had to get back to class in the next five minutes.

Izuku could barely focus in class, he had been for some time. Gridman always managed to pull ahead, regardless of the beast they fought. Now they fought a monster that could think for itself and match his powers. Izuku was so engulfed in his thoughts, he missed the bell ending the day.

"Izuku," Rikka said finally, getting her friend's attention. "We still on to see Eri?"

"Huh, oh, yeah," Izuku said absentmindedly. He got up, as Akane brushed into him, rushing out the door excitedly.

"What's with her?" Rikka asked with a light smile, seeing Akane is such a good mood in so long.

Akane rushed towards the All You Can Eat Buffet where Anti was waiting in his human form. "Deals a deal, you get your meal," Anti nodded with a smile. Many customers looked on concerned as Anti ate mounds of food, no utensils, diving head first into the plate. Globs of food were stuck in his bangs as he ate.

"Not the worst I've ever seen," One experienced waitress said offhandedly. It was a world of quirks, several people, mainly with mutant type quirks, had horrific table manners. One of the worst was actually the Pro Hero Hound Dog.

"Good, good you eat," Akane smirked, then pulled out her phone. "Now for your next target," She showed him a picture of Eri and whispered. "Destroy the hospital she's at, then it's a steak dinner,"

The Gridman Alliance and Mrs. Tarakada found themselves at the front desk of the hospital, the basket in Rikka's arms. "I'm terribly sorry, but we can't let anyone visit Eri at this time," The receptionist admitted. "Her quirk's just too powerful and unstable, so we have the Pro Hero Eraserhead monitoring her,"

"I understand, could you at least give this to her," Rikka suggested, putting the basket of toys, food, and the blanket onto the desk.

As he sat in his chair, Aizawa looked over as Eri began drawing a hero with crayon to the best of her ability on the tray on her bed. From what she told her, this was Gridman, a tall red and silver colored figure with blue panels at his chest. Eri claimed she saw him fight a giant plant monster in the city one time when she escaped from Overhaul. Aizawa simply shrugged it off, he had seen it several times before, kids would make up a hero to feel safe after some form of trauma.

"At least it's something to hold on too," Aizawa grumbled annoyed. Just then, the entire complex shook as Anti roared. Aizawa looked outside to see the purple monster approach the building. Eri looked scared too, as she felt her horn grow too.

"Gridman, he'll come to stop that monster," Eri whispered hopeful.

Orie rushed the kids to the side as the glass shattered. "Stay here, I'll see what's going on,"

The trio ran to the side, knowing it was time for a rematch. It was here, they ended up seeing the skeletal remains of All Might. When Midoriya and All Might locked eyes, they both adopted awkward looks at one another.

"All Might," Izuku said nervously. Utsumi and Rikka quickly imitated gasping fish at this revelation.

"Midoriya," All Might said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Talk, now!" Utsumi grabbed Izuku by the arm and pulled him into the adjacent waiting room. All Might was silently grateful for this distraction. All Might quickly switched to his hero form and ran out to fight Anti.

Reluctantly, Izuku told them everything about his encounter with All Might and the Sludge Villain, and what was said. Rikka was the more understanding, seeing Izuku's point about who would believe him about All Might's weakened form, and as why he didn't tell. Utsumi on the other hand was angered.

"You, you, you kept this from us!" Utsumi raged, shaking. "When Gridman said you were troubled by someone else besides Bakugo, it was All Might!"

"And what was I supposed to say, I know All Might's weaker?" Izuku shouted back.

"Utsumi, in case you haven't noticed, NOW ISN'T THE TIME!" Rikka began calmly, then enraged.

"Fine," Utsumi groaned annoyed, activating the link by placing his laptop on the coffee table. "But this is the last time I help you,"

"Oh dear," Gridman said worried.

"Ready for round two Gridman?" Izuku offered nervously.

"Just about, and I heard enough," Gridman admitted. "Utsumi I understand your anger, but is it towards Izuku, or yourself?" Utsumi stopped his glare momentarily. "You felt left out, but I sense this isn't the first time is it?"

Utsumi was silent for a moment. The truth was he felt left out throughout the years because his friends had offensive quirks and moved on to hero training courses while he was left in the dust.

"So, how'd you like to help me fight this kaiju?" Gridman offered.

"How so?" Utsumi asked confused, but with a growing smile. Izuku instantly caught onto Gridman's plan and whispered what to do into Utsumi's ear.

"What, what's the plan?" Rikka asked confused.

"Rikka, you're going to have to cover for us until we get back," Izuku said as he pulled back his sleeve. "ACCESS FLASH!"

"And while we're at it, ACCESS CODE: BATTLE TRACTO MAX!" Utsumi added. He himself joined Izuku in becoming an energy flare that rushed into the laptop.

"Lucky," Rikka couldn't help but groan annoyed.

Anti pulled his fist back, intent on destroying the hospital, when a bright blue energy flare lit up nearby. Anti turned to the source, only to be blasted by a barrage of energy blasts.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Akane bellowed angered from her spot in her room.

"I knew he wasn't dead that easily," Alexis Kerib thought to himself. It was Gridman, riding Battle Tracto Max like a skateboard, white the vehicle fired a barrage of energy bullets from the cannons.

"This is so freaking awesome!" Utsumi shouted happily. He was situated in the cockpit of the vehicle, clad in a black and blue battle suit with heavy shoulder armor.

"That's him, that's Gridman!" Eri said with a smile. She happily jumped up and down on her bed, watching the fight. Aizawa however noticed something off about Gridman as he looked at Eri's picture.

Gridman jumped from his position on Max and flipped forward. "GRID KNIGHT SABER SLASH!" Gridman slashed at Anti with the energy blade, pushing the kaiju back several feet. Before Gridman could react further, a powerful inferno separated the two titans. The duo turned to see Endeavor a cocky smirk on his face as he was situated on top of the building.

"Stand aside amateur, leave this to the guy who will replace All Might!" Endeavor called out. "Karmic Raze- Hell Fire Storm!" Endeavor unleashed a powerful flaming twister at Anti, who dodged.

"ANTI LISTEN GOOD!" Akane ordered, slamming her hands onto her desk. This also caused her picture with Ren to fall off the desk and to the floor. "DESTROY ENDEAVOR AND GRIDMAN AND I'LL BUY YOU A GIGANTIC CHOCOLATE CAKE!"

"That actually sounds good," Kerib admitted.

"RAAR!" Just then, purple colored flames ignited on Anti's forearms, back, and shoulders.

"HOW!" Endeavor demanded shocked.

"HELLFIRE HOWL!" Anti pulled his head back, and fired a massive purple inferno at Endeavor, who barely dodged in time.

"We can work with this," Izuku said, which Utsumi heard over the console of Max.

"How?" The technopath asked confused.

"Fifth button in on your left, hit the toggle on your right, and floor it," Gridman continued for Izuku. "I know you're just going to love this even more,"

Utsumi did as instructed and Battle Tracto Max rushed forward. It split right down the middle, the two halves were connected by a series of orange cables and a black and yellow helmet with a green visor. The inner workings of the vehicle was yellow with red stripes. The way the vehicle halves split making themselves look like giant arms. The front of the vehicle opened up like fingers while the back half opened up. Gridman positioned his arms so they could be placed into the back portions, locking into place. The cannons pointed forward, now position on the shoulders, ready to fire. The arms were so long, the hands actually touched the ground. To complete the look, the helmet attached to Gridman's head. "Herculean Combination: MAX GRIDMAN!"

"What the hell!" Akane demanded infuriated.

"That's so cool," Rikka said, equal parts astonished and jealous of what Utsumi was doing.

"Take this, Grand Spark Bunker!" Both of Max Gridman's knuckles lit up red like he was performing Spark Beam. Then the wheels of Battle Tracto Max retracted, revealing micro rockets. This allowed Gridman to maneuver better, allowing him to deliver a powerful hammer punch.

"TEXAS SMASH!" All Might arrived, needing a bit longer than usual to switch to his hero form, and delivered a powerful blow to Anti's back. The purple kaiju's back flames ignited stronger, forcing All Might to back off several feet. Anti ran at Gridman, where the two began to trade punch after punch.

"What the hell even are you?" Gridman demanded to his opponent.

"I'm Anti, I'm a kaiju," The purple behemoth declared. "And I hate you Gridman, she told me to kill you!"

"She?" Gridman asked confused.

"Shut up damn it!" Akane ordered through her teeth.

"I thought Kerib was a guy?" Utsumi asked confused.

"He is," Gridman explained. "Kerib must have picked up a partner,"

"Figure out later, fight now!" Izuku panicked as Anti took several steps back.

"VOLCANIC RAGE!" The orbs on Anti's body fired a barrage of heat infused energy beams converging in the sky, exploding like a volcano. The attacks then rained down, with the intent of destroying everyone and thing in the vicinity.

All Might moved quickly and threw pressure building punch after punch to knock the attacks away. Endeavor joined in, knocking out the beams with his own fireballs.

"TANKER CANNONS!" Utsumi fired a barrage of blasts from the cannons onto the coming barrage. With the targeting system, nobody was worried about hitting All Might.

"Utsumi, we're almost out of time," Izuku brought up. "It's time to finish this,"

"With pleasure," Both Gridman and Utsumi agreed.

Max Gridman then clasped his hands together in front of him, while the cannons pointed forward. His fingers lit up with power. "MAX GRID BEAM!" Gridman's hands fired a powerful yellow energy beam just as large as he was, which was joined by the two cannons. Each cannon fired a steady energy beam that swirled around the main beam in a powerful spiral.

"DEVIL'S DISCHARGE!" Anti fired another barrage of beams. Only this time they came together for a single, more powerful beam. The two attacks collided, sending a powerful energy infused shockwave in every direction.

"ERI DOWN!" Aizawa quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her to the floor, covering her as the windows shattered by the shockwave. All Might and Endeavor were blown away by the sheer might of the attack.

"Incredible," All Might admitted astonished as he tried to hold his ground.

"Holy hell," Endeavor agreed.

It was here, both Max Gridman and Anti threw a punch at their respective opponent's face. The attacks connected, where both combatants warning lights lit up. The two vanished in a flash of light, ending the fight in a draw.

"Eri," Aizawa began, as he pulled himself off the ground. "Your hero's a problem child,"

"That's good right?" Eri asked confused. Eraserhead only sighed annoyed.

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" Akane bellowed angered. She threw such a tantrum she fell back from her chair and onto the ground.

Utsumi's laptop lit up once again, expelling him and Izuku.

"That was awesome," Rikka said with a smile. Then frowned seeing the unpleasant look on the boys' faces, neither wanted to make the next move.

"Utsumi-," Izuku began.

"I'm sorry, I, I over reacted," Utsumi said with a bow.

"Me too, I should have said something but I promised," Izuku began.

"I get it, really," Rikka interrupted. "But now we know that Kerib isn't working alone, and it's up to us to stop them," Then she adopted a playful smirk. "And next time, I get Borr,"

"Deal," Izuku said with a light chuckle.

The next day, the rain came down heavily. Anti in his human form was waiting patiently outside of Akane's house. The girl in question walked out with an umbrella in one hand, and a handmade bento in the other. Annoyed, Akane lifted the bento and slammed it onto Anti's head. The food then spilled out over the boy.

**And here's the long overdue chapter five. Next time out, Anti begins stalking Izuku to call out Gridman, while Akane unleashed the razor sharp kaiju Hock against the Hyper Agent.**


End file.
